Risky Boots and the magic lamp
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Risky's plan to receive the three magic seals and to use the magic lamp for her own purpose backfired. What will happen to our favorite evil pirate?


Risky Boots and the genie lamp

She had fooled her once more, much to her delight. She had been manipulated from the start to retrieve the three magic seals for her, much to her delight. Risky Boots was perhaps not as skilled at magic or as a fighter like the pesky half-genie was, but she outwitted her by far. She knew it and the fact that Shantae never realized it was sweet beyond what was possible.

All she had to do was say out loud that she was searching for the three magic seals to activate that ancient lamp and Shantae would go running for them. Risky never knew where they were situated exactly, but the half-genie was resourceful beyond belief, which was something she counted upon. All that she had to do was kidnap her uncle, Mimic and then she would be forced to do the trade, just like they did just now.

She had heard of the magic lamp during her travels in the sea while reading a book which touched upon the subject. It was a lamp which had housed a genie before, but now it was absolutely empty, ready for another genie to fill it, perhaps even a half-genie.

With Shantae standing right before her, the temptation to try it out on her was too great, as Risky began rubbing it vigorously. Smoke beginning to pour out in an erratic pattern from the tip, the pirate smiled, anxious to see it capture the half-genie. Fantasies of her foe becoming her slave and having to obey her commands filling her head, she could not wait for all her wishes to come true with Shantae. It was no secret that she thought the half-genie was hot and with her soon to become enslaved to her whims, there would be no limitations to her fun.

In a crazy twist of fate, though, the smoke pattern deviated rapidly, its path turning to the very person who had made its existence possible with some simple movements of her hand: Risky Boots. Without any time for a proper reaction, Risky was enveloped by the smoke, as it invaded her lungs, penetrating her. Strangely enough, it was sweet in its scent and taste, not making her cough even once. Inhaling a vast quantity of the smoke coming from the lamp, her own body dissolved into the same smoke coming from the lamp. Risky Boots seemingly having disappeared from sight, the smoke got sucked back inside the lamp, leaving no trace of what had happened just now.

Risky Boots, not understanding at all what had happened, snapped back to reality as she found herself in a round room, one with golden coloring everywhere, although there was close to no furniture, except a small and comfy red cushion on the golden floor. Not understanding at all what had happened to her, she suddenly heard a great booming voice echoing from the very room she was in.

-Welcome to your new lamp, genie.

The voice was definitely masculine, sounding like someone who tried to talk with great importance. Penetrating her ears and her very soul, she did not just hear it, but she felt it as well in her very core. Still, she was the great Risky Boots, not some genie, and he would answer her right here and now.

-There's a mistake here, big voice; I'm not a genie. You missed your target. There was a half-genie right in front of you and you missed her.

For a moment, there was silence, as Risky Boots waited for an answer of any kind. She was sure of it; he had actually made a mistake and absorbed her in the lamp instead of Shantae.

-There has been no mistake, human. You have been selected to become the genie of this lamp.

Confused and annoyed, Risky would have none of it. Who did that voice this it was to tell her this? She had just basically told her that she would become a slave!

-Now just wait a minute there. I'm not gonna turn into a slave. Get me out of there right now or there'll be trouble!

-Such a temperament will not do at all. It will have to change.

Insulted by such a reply, Risky was about to use one of her weapons attached to her belt until she realized that her clothes had disappeared quite quickly. She had never felt her clothes vanishing, but she could feel her nude skin right now. The voice was not all talk it seemed.

As she came to that realization, a small golden orb came from the floor, like a ball of molten gold forming before her very eyes; an orb of liquid gold that floated without any help whatsoever from anything she could see. Risky's guess about this was magic, as she had seen enough of it to be able to properly identify it.

The orb was pretty, which was to be expected since the metal itself was quite shiny and precious. To Risky Boots, however, it was far more than pretty or precious: it was valuable. Trying to grab it, the orb moved away from her hand and changed its liquid shape constantly before her eyes. First, it changed to an unrecognizable form, one that Risky had no chance of discovering, but it gradually seemed to settle on a specific shape: an unending spiral.

Seeming to shine from the light that came from god-knows-where, it spun before her very eyes in a loop without any beginning or end. Interested in any metal that was shiny and available, Risky's eyes never left the golden spiral, still interested to have it for herself.

-Good. Watch the golden spiral. Don't let your eyes wander off from the shiny and precious spiral.

She would never let it leave out of her sight, that much she was sure of. A treasure like that could not get away from a pirate such as her. Watching it spin endlessly, she tried once more to grab it with a swift movement, only to miss it once more. Her attempt failing, the spiral got a bit closer to her eyes, as if it was teasing her.

Her eyes never set anywhere else than on the spiral, she was beginning to appreciate the never-ending pattern set before her. It was quite captivating, but it would be much better if she could look at it in another location than this lamp she was stuck in. Trying once more to grab it, she had difficulty moving her arm and her hand, which made it easier for the orb to dodge her feeble movement.

-You should stop trying to steal the golden spiral. Just watch it instead, it's much easier.

He was right. She was growing weaker by the second and she wanted to conserve her energy to have a better look at the shiny and metallic spiral. Seemingly understanding what Risky wanted, the spiral returned closer to her eyes after having dodged her latest attempt. Risky, witnessing that at least one thing was cooperating with her, smiled, happy that the spiral was there for her.

-Yes, stop fighting and resisting. Just continue looking at the spiral and listen to me.

Risky saw wisdom in what the voice said. The more she tried to steal the spiral, the further it would dodge her, but if she just accepted it and did nothing, it came closer to her. It was far better to do as he said than just rebel for the sake of her pride.

-Good, you seem to have understood an important lesson here. Your pride does not count anymore. Pride only comes in the way.

Yes, it was true. Her pride only came in the way. Why did she need so bad to have her way when listening and cooperating with the voice could get her the golden spiral in much better view?

-You received more of the golden spiral because you saw my way and listened to what I had to say. You obeyed and received more spiral as a reward. Doesn't it feel good to obey, Risky Boots?

He was right, of course. The spiral made her feel warm, fuzzy and relaxed and she got more of it when she obeyed him, therefore it was good to obey. Obedience gave her more of what she wanted.

-Your reasoning is valid. Obedience gives you what you and I can tell that you crave commands and suggestions.

Hearing the voice made her feel better, although she knew not why. The voice always seemed to be right, even though it came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

-I am always right, because I am your master, Risky Boots. You have been sucked inside this lamp because you were greedy, prideful and evil. Becoming a genie shall be your way to redemption.

She had been evil, it was true. She had tried to destroy, kill, steal and kidnap so many people over the years; it was true she deserved this punishment.

-Do not see it as a punishment, but as a way to correct your evil way. By becoming the slave of those who would rub the lamp you now reside in, you will cleanse yourself from you sins, Risky Boots. That is the secret of the lamp: it sucks evil people and forces them to pay for their crimes. That is why it never sucked Shantae in, because she is naturally good.

Understanding what would be her new purpose, Risky Boots smiled at this opportunity to be good as well. She would do as the voice asked, since it would mean redemption.

-Understands these lessons well: a genie always obeys his master or mistress.

Feeling the need to repeat to the voice what she heard, Risky Boots made no resistance whatsoever to this urge she now had.

-I will always obey my master or mistress.

-Good. A genie values loyalty, devotion, obedience and adoration as primordial values to be cherished and respected above everything else when dealing with their master or mistress.

-I will be loyal, devoted, obedient and adoring toward my master or mistress.

-Excellent. A genie cannot harm his master or mistress in any way.

-I will never harm my master or mistress.

-You have now understood the genie code. Congratulations.

Hearing him praise her made her feel good, as if her warmth had been enhanced. It truly felt good to obey. All that she needed now was a master or mistress to serve.

-You will need some clothing's as well. Let me help you with that.

The golden spirals in front of her eyes came to a halt, as the gold began to melt again. The molten metal soon grasped itself over her chest, as it turned to silk and satin, creating a bra that showed her cleavage and her beautiful chest in alluring ways without revealing too much.

The floor itself then began to become liquid as well, as it climbed up both her naked legs, forming themselves into puffy pants worthy of a belly-dancer. Slippers soon followed, forming around her feet.

Next came some small ball of golden liquid that went to her wrist, ears and belly button, forming wrist guards, earrings and a belly jewel respectively for each of these parts.

Another one floated above her head, as it went toward her hair, attaching it together in a long ponytail with a golden clasp to keep it all together.

Gone was her pirate getup, being now replaced by a genie outfit with gold as the color of choice. Bowing respectfully, she then went to her knees, waiting for her lamp to be rubbed by who would be her master or mistress.

Shantae, not understanding at all what had happened, only saw the golden lamp on the ground, as the three magic seals glowed on the right side of it. One moment Risky had been rubbing it and then she was gone out of her sight, leaving the lamp right there.

Unable to comprehend just what mystical thing had occurred here, she grabbed the lamp from the ground, trying to inspect what was so great about this lamp anyway. Seeing a spot of dirt on the left side of it, she rubbed it away nonchalantly.

This particular action made smoke pour out madly from the tip of the lamp, soon forming into someone she recognized immediately: Risky Boots. Much had changed about her, though, as she was wearing golden harem clothing now, for some reason. What was much weirder, though, was that her red eyes were different now, replaced by the color gold, without any pupils. As she inspected Risky Boots, Shantae was getting ready for a fight, until:

-Greeting, mistress. I am the genie of the lamp, ready to obey and serve you.

Puzzled by what her worst enemy had just said, Shantae looked at her with confusion visible on her face.

-Please, mistress. I am here to grant your wishes. Your desires are my command.

Shantae, thinking it was a trick, had just the wish she wanted in her mind, smiling defiantly at Risky Boots.

-Very well. If you are my genie, I wish you'd protect the town with me then.

Bowing before Shante with respect, Risky Boots snapped her finger, granting her wish. As a result, they both were transported to Shantae's lighthouse, the one where she lived.

-I hear and obey, mistress. I will do everything in my power to make sure Scuttle Town is protected from harm.

Seeing that she had been teleported to her home, Shantae was amazed, but still unconvinced. It could be an elaborate trick, as it was Risky Boots after all. Looking at Scuttle town, there were still buildings left in ruin, a result from the last attack of the pirate herself.

-All right then, fix your mess this instant. I wish Scuttle Town would be fully repaired now.

Snapping her fingers once more, Risky Boots looked at the buildings, making them repair themselves at a rapid pace. After a few seconds, the local tavern and dance hall had been fully built back.

Shantae, now fully convinced, looked at Risky Boots in amazement. The worst enemy of the whole town was now its greatest protector. This was an ironic twist.

-I understand that you were the guardian genie before I was here mistress. Is it true?

Nodding to what Risky said, Shantae was interested in what she had to say.

-If you want, I can do this job for you mistress, while you can practice for the dance hall now that it's built back. I understood, from past memories, that you loved to dance, did you not?

-Yes, I do love to dance. If you could do this for me, that would get me much more time to practice.

-It would be a pleasure for me to do this duty for you. Perhaps I could even help you with some dance moves, when we are alone?

Blushing a bit at the suggestion, Shantae nodded once again at the suggestion her genie gave her. Now that she was garbed in a harem outfit and much more pleasant company, Shantae could not deny that Risky was easy on the eye. She could get used to this new Risky Boots, she thought.

-I sense you'd like for me to ''help you'' for your belly-dancing skills now, am I correct?

Comprehending fully what she meant by that, Shantae opened the door to her lighthouse, leading the way for Risky Boots to follow her. Risky Boots becoming her genie made Shantae's life much better and sweeter and she was all for it...


End file.
